<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Documents by TheRepublic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114018">Documents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic'>TheRepublic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gunslinger Girl, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Dust looks through documents about his family (the Croce's)</p><p>The fourth installment in my Hazbin Hotel Gunslinger Girl Universe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Documents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel Dust was waiting for someone to send him documents on stuff about his family. He needed to know more about it as he had a right to know ever since he found out about Enrica</p><p>Finally a portal opened above him and an archivist dropped a huge stack of papers into his hand and wished him good luck.</p><p>He thanked him and then went to an abandoned room and locked the door tight. This room would give him the privacy he needed to look through all this stuff</p><p>He set the stack of papers down and got to work as he combed them all over </p><p>He spent hours looking at them all page after page after page. He left no page untouched. </p><p>He was so grateful to have this stuff. He cried when he got to Enrica's school reports but he had to trudge on no matter what. </p><p>Angel kept looking stacking up papers he already read. He poured through hundreds of documents about the brothers alone </p><p>Angel Dust read about their finances but also lingered on Jose and Jean's work with the Social Welfare Agency. He read about some of the missions they went on while trying to catch Giacomo </p><p>Soon Angel got to stuff about Giacomo killing the Croce's and Sophia Durante. He got very angry his hand balled into a fist to the point he was drawing blood. He kept reading after he calmed down and suddenly discovered that Enrica's friend Julia Aprea had joined the Carabanari and captured Giacomo as payback for what he did to Enrica as Enrica had been her friend and discovered that she is still alive to this day He quietly cheered but it still wasnt enough to get rid of his pain </p><p>Angel Dust hoped that Charlie and the others knew where he was so that they knew he was safe and wasnt getting into any trouble causing them to look for him. </p><p>Luckily for him they did know where he was and left him alone. </p><p>Angel kept looking at the documents. He thought about using his other arms to grab more documents to make it more efficient but ultimately didn't do that thinking that it would be silly </p><p>Angel hoped to meet the Croce's when he got to heaven someday he just had to. He needed to see Enrica face to face and spend the time neither of them got to live</p><p>Angel finished and made copies of everything and put them into a huge folder and then left the room. Charlie walked up to him </p><p>"Angel where were you?" Charlie asked just making sure he wasnt getting into trouble. Vaggie crossed her arms. </p><p>"Yeah where were you?" Vaggie said sternlt</p><p>"Looking through documents about the Croce's" he said frowning. Vaggie's expression softened giving him a look of comfort and concern </p><p>"We understand...it looks like your done" Charlie said commenting on him having left the room. </p><p>"I am...I'm just going to make copies of these now and send them back to the human world." He said quietly </p><p>Charlie nodded. </p><p>"Go ahead hon me and Vaggie will meet up with you later." Charlie said smiling gently. Angel nodded and Charlie and Vaggie left. Angel sent the copies to the archivist with a note saying that he wanted copies and these ones back where they came from. </p><p>He soon got the copies. He sent a thank you note to the archivist and put the copies away in his room in a very findable but safe place knowing that he still had so many questions.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>